Monsters and Men: Welcome to the Family
by ShadowThorne
Summary: set in the Monsters and Men universe, though not part of the main story arch. Twins Shiro and Ichigo figure out what messing with the werepanter's throne can do to a man while they welcome Grimmjow into the family. ONESHOT Grimm/Shiro/Ichi


**AN: A short, smutty oneshot for everyone! Yay~**

**We all wanted that threesome from chapter 7 to happen... so here ya go~  
>!THIS DOES NOT ACTUALLY TAKE PLACE IN THE MAIN STORY LINE!<strong>

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A shudder worked it's way up his spine and vivid, icy blue eyes widened in recognition. Someone was tampering with his throne. A low growl rumbled through a feline throat and Grimmjow set off in the direction of his abandoned temple with sure and swift strides.<p>

His growl shifted cadence and became more of a rumbling purr as the throne he was linked with was touched again. His ground devouring pace quickly carried him through the forest and the entrance of the once grand structure. Carefully stepping over the fallen rubble of a collapsed wall, Grimmjow's otherworldly eyes locked with inverted, gold on black that seemed to swirl with mischief.

Shiro sat in his throne, a priest's robes draped across his pale shoulders and left opened nearly to his waist, revealing the toned muscle of his milky abdomen and chest. The near-albino's ashen hair was left down, the silky strands cascading around his shoulders and back to contrast with the dark material of the ceremonial robes. A devious smirk pulled at his lips as he watched the werepanther enter the temple.

Grimmjow stared at the pale human, eyes widening as he realized what the pale human wore. The feline deidad had not seen robes like that since...

His thoughts were stripped away as the throne was caressed again and a quiet groan bubbled from his throat.

The orange haired Caster peeked out from behind the chair, a wide smirk on his face as he ever so slowly brushed his fingertips along the back. He rounded the impressive structure of twisted, white washed stone, letting his fingers brush along the arm rest as he watched the feline with darkened, chocolaty eyes.

He wore much the same as his twin; dark colored ceremonial robes. The fabric had been pushed off his shoulders, hanging around his waist and leaving his tanned and lightly toned abdomen bare. The evidence of heated foreplay between he and his pale copy ringed the Caster's neck and collar bone in slightly reddened marks.

Grimmjow flicked his tongue over his lips as he watched the Caster; his lower region already beginning to awaken. His blue eyes swirled and darkened and the teasing humans had yet to even lay a hand on him.

Ichigo made his way to stand in front of his twin and bent to whisper something in his ear. Shiro's smirk widened and his golden irises seemed to darken and shine as he stared at Grimmjow over the Caster's shoulder.

A devilish grin pulled at the corners of the werepanther's lips and he slipped from his resurrection. Sleek, blue black fur melted away to be replaced by smooth, sun kissed skin. Solid muscle rippled and flexed as the feline turned man walked with all the grace of a predator toward his throne and the two humans that were toying with him.

Shiro stood from the throne and Ichigo turned to face the man. Matching smirks crossed their features as they both stepped away to make room for Grimmjow to ascend the raised dais and claim his throne.

Grimmjow, in all his glory, took his seat upon his throne; feeling the familiar curve of the masterfully crafted stone at his back. He let his smirk grow to consume his handsome features in a devilish smile filled with perfect, white teeth and raised a single blue brow at the two men that stood before him.

The twins exchanged a glance before Shirosaki made the first move. Smirk never leaving his lips, the ashen man slowly circled around the back of the throne Grimmjow was seated on, careful to brush his fingers across the twisting stone as he went.

A slight gasp fell from Grimmjow's lips and he arched his back ever so slightly at the tingling that ran down his spine. A warm hand gripped his chin and forced his head back and to the side. His parted lips were seized by the Undead human in a heated and searing kiss.

The hand gripping his chin trailed down his throat in feathery light touches, then slid down his broad chest to toy with a nipple. An aroused growl left the werepanther's throat and he bit down on Shiro's bottom lip until he tasted the metallic tang of blood, then pulled it into his own mouth and sucked on it, soothing at the small wound with his tongue.

Shiro let a deep moan escape as Grimmjow bit down, enjoying the mix of pain and pleasure. He gripped the back of the throne with his free hand and Grimmjow's body jerked a bit, a quiet grunt leaving the man. Shiro slit his eyes open and looked over at King, who was still standing in front of the throne.

Ichigo watched his brother and Grimmjow, the sight going straight to his already hard member. Shiro's darkened eyes opened to peek at him and the Caster nodded his head slightly before dropping to his knees and positioning himself between the distracted cat's legs.

Carefully readying himself, the Caster hovered over the man's saluting cock. He licked full, pink lips and looked up to make sure his twin still had Grimmjow sufficiently distracted.

Shiro smirked into the rough kiss he shared with Grimmjow and ran his free hand down the back of the throne while his other continued to toy with and map the man's muscled torso. Grimmjow arched away from the chair, a soft moan leaving his throat. Shiro eagerly swallowed the small sound as he watched King.

Taking that as his cue, Ichigo swallowed the head of Grimmjow's cock at the same time as he ran his fingers along the legs of the throne.

The werepanther let his head drop back, breaking the kiss while a deep, needy moan rumbled in his chest. His fingers tightened in their grip around the arms of his throne and he desperately tried to keep his hips from bucking into the hot, wet mouth sucking him down.

"Ff...fuck..." He gasped out, panting as he looked down at the orange head bobbing in his lap.

Ichigo smirked around his heavy cock, one hand reaching up to message the man's balls while his other continued to toy with the linked throne in delicate, teasing touches.

Shiro, not one to be left out, leaned over the prone and panting bluenette and placed a few open mouthed kisses along his collar bone before laving his tongue up the side his thick neck. The werepanther's head tilted back and the albino continued nipping and licking the sensitive area.

Grimmjow growled, bringing his hand up to fist in the white locks at the back of Shiro's head. He yanked the man's pale head away from his neck and crushed their lips together, all teeth and tongue as he quickly dominated the rough kiss.

Hands taring at the robes Shiro still wore, Grimmjow yanked the fabric away from lily white shoulders. He growled and moaned, wrapping a thickly corded arm around the pale man's waist and pulling him closer as the Caster continued to push him closer to the edge with his sinful mouth.

Shiro nearly lost his balance at the man's strength and reached out to grasp the twisted ribs of the throne behind Grimmjow. The werepanther broke their kiss, head dropping back as he bared his teeth and groaned. His hips bucked, forcing his cock deeper down Ichigo's throat.

The Caster gagged slightly but recovered quickly and peeked up at the bluenette while he lowered along his member again. Seeing that the man was getting close, he hollowed his cheeks and gave one more, strong sucking pull as he raised his head again, letting go with pop.

Grimmjow panted and almost whined when the Caster pulled away. His whine turned into a deep, arousing growl as he stood from his throne on legs that shook slightly. Reaching down, he pulled the Caster to his feet before ripping the deep blue sash around his waist away.

His robes fell away in heap on the raised dais and were forgot as Ichigo was spun around and pushed into the chair. Grimmjow waisted no time in flipping him over and gripping his hips to hoist him to his knees on the seat of the throne. Ass in the air, Ichigo leaned forward and grabbed hold of the back of the throne for support as Grimmjow quickly pushed his index finger into the Caster's tight entrance.

The werepanther grunted again as the Caster's grip tightened on the back of the throne, but he continued pumping his finger in and out. He leaned over the orange haired man's back to nip and lick at his neck and ear.

"Gr...Grimmmm..." the Caster moaned and panted, needing and wanting more.

Shiro's breath caught and a slight, whimpering moan escaped his lips as he watched the two men on the throne. Feeling constricted, he untied the sash around his waist and let his robes fall away to release his straining member as he ran his fingers along the bone structure of the throne's back.

Grimmjow's low growl turned into and even lower moan as he shuddered above the Caster. Glacial blue eyes snapped to Shrio as the pale man ran his hands across the throne again. Grimmjow's back arched and his breathing sped up. He pulled away from the Caster and a single, quick step brought him in front of the pale twin.

Nipping teeth instantly found Shiro's pale neck as he was pushed to lean against the throne, Grimmjow's hard member grinding into his hip. The pale man ran his black nails down the werepanther's perfectly sculpted abdomen before gripping his heavy cock. Grimmjow's sharp teeth sank in the flesh of his shoulder as he started to teasingly stroke him.

Grimmjow growled and thrust into the hand circling his painfully hard cock. Mind lost in a pleasure and lust induced haze, all he could think about was fucking the humans senseless. His only problem was that he couldn't take them both at the same time and he couldn't decide who to throw over his throne first.

As if in answer to his silent dilemma, the Caster stood from the throne. Face flushed and eyes half mast, Ichigo made his way around to the side of the chair and wrapped long fingers around the werepanther's wrist, pulling the man's hand away from it's grip on his twin's bare hip.

Both Grimmjow and Shiro looked over at him, their eyes dark and swirling with want and need. The Caster smirked and pushed the werepanther back toward the front of his throne, leaning in to give his twin a heated, messy kiss before following the feline and motioning his copy to follow as well.

Ichigo came to stand in front of the deidad. He gently pushed Grimmjow backward so the man would sit in the throne, then climbed on top of him to straddle his legs. He rose his ass in the air and wiggled his hips a bit, smirking over his shoulder at his brother.

At the pale man's delighted smirk, the Caster turned his attention back to the man sitting below him. He wrapped his arm around the back of the werecat's neck, fisting his hand in unruly, blue locks and tilting Grimmjow's head back. He let his tongue and teeth ravage the bluenette's neck, laving his tongue over thick muscle before working his way to the man's jaw line and ear.

The Caster cried out as Shiro delved two fingers into him. Pumping his pale hand back and forth, the albino groaned at the noises King and the cat were making in front of him.

Grimmjow's eyes were dark, his full lips parted as he gave Shiro a lust heavy, heated look over the Caster's shoulder and back. His hand's were tightly gripping Ichigo's slim hips, holding the smaller man still for Shiro to continue preparing him. The Caster moaned and cried out against a tanned neck as Shiro added a third finger, further stretching him.

With another deep, rumbling growl, Grimmjow pulled the Caster further into his lap, unable to wait any longer. He wrapped his thick arms around the smaller man, pulling him close as he sheathed his member inside tight, silky heat.

Ichigo clawed at Grimmjow's slightly arched back and cried out as the man's heavy member came to a rest inside him. After a few panting breaths and a moment to adjust, the Caster whimpered a little, unable to form complete words and buried his face into Grimmjow's neck.

The werepanther pulled back and snapped his hips up in a fluid, quick motion. Ichigo arched and moaned, raising and on his knees and dropping again in time with the man's quickening pace.

After a few seconds, Shiro crawled onto the front of the throne, knees on either side of Grimmjow's legs. He waited for the man to pull nearly all the way out, then lined himself up and matched the cat's deep thrust.

Ichigo nearly screamed, squeezing his eyes shut as his nails drew blood along Grimmjow's muscled chest. The werepanther stole his breath with a deep, searing and distracting kiss. A wet tongue ran across the seem of his lips and he parted them, letting the appendage explore his mouth. Shiro moaned as he placed light, soothing, almost apologetic kisses up King's rigid spine.

Ichigo moaned as the two men impaling him slowly pulled back. They thrust in time with one another and the Caster cried out, more in pleasure than pain this time. The strokes were deep and even, teasing him with how slow and gentle the two were being. It was driving him crazy.

"Hnn– H...Harder..." He panted out, pushing back against the two cocks impaling him.

He heard a deep hum come from the man below him and the werecat and his brother gladly indulged his wishes. They quickly picked up their brutal pace again, forcing moaning pants and cries from the smaller Caster.

Shiro reached out and grasped the arm rests of the mighty throne for support as he pound into King. Below them, Grimmjow gasped and his back arched as he thrust up. Smirking, his pale face holding the slightest touch of color, Shiro ran his palms up the arm rests, watching as blue eyes rolled back and the man grunted and moaned his pleasure.

Between them, Ichigo let out a strangled moan and Shiro reached around to grasp his neglected shaft with one hand. He pumped his hand in time with his and Grimmjow's vicious thrusts and the smaller man cried out unintelligibly between them, his nails dragging down the werepanther's chest and arms.

Grimmjow hissed and bared his teeth at the stinging pain of the Caster's nails. He slit his clouded eyes open to look down. A few drops of red trickled down the planes of his abdomen and he growled, eyes closing again as he thrust even harder into the tight heat milking his length.

The scent of his own blood wafted to his heightened, feline senses, filling his nostrils and bringing an aggressive growl to his lips. The scent, combined with the burning pleasure of the Caster's blunt nails sent his already lust clouded mind into a frenzy and drove into Ichigo with everything he had.

"I...I'm..." His voice was breathy as the Caster moaned around his own words. Ichigo's head dropped forward to rest on the panther's strong shoulder as he felt his release speeding toward him.

The werepanther released a rumbling hum and laved his lava tipped tongue up the side of the Caster's exposed neck. He grunted and moaned as tight walls began spasming around his member, letting he and Shiro know the smaller man was close to his peek.

"Th...That's it, King..." Shiro panted, biting on his bottom lip as he continued to thrust into the constricting heat of his copy. "Cum fer us, Ichi..."

Another strangled cry signaled the Caster's release as sticky ropes of his seed coated his twin's hand and the werepanther's toned abdomen, mixing with the small trickles of blood. Ichigo collapsed in a heap onto the solid body below him as the two men both thrust once more; deep moans coming from Shiro and an equally deep growl from the panther.

Neither of the men moved for a while, riding out the waves of their shared release and still panting to catch their breath. After a few moments, the near-albino pulled out, kissing King's back gently as he did, and sank to the floor in front of the throne. He leaned back against the chair and rested his head against the werepanther's knee.

Grimmjow shifted the limp Caster in his lap and slipped himself free from Ichigo, wrapping his corded arms around the worn out man and pulling him close. He dropped one of his hands to tangle his fingers gently through the ashen locks pressed against his leg as he leaned his head back against the throne he still sat on.

"Not sure who I should be callin' 'King', now." Shiro said quietly, the weariness evident in his voice.

Ichigo snorted and turned his head to press his face into the juncture of the werepanther's neck and shoulder.

"Welcome to the family" He said, kissing the man's tanned neck.

A handsome smirk pulled at Grimmjow's lips and a deep, steady purr filled the silence of his abandoned temple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the whole "Welcome to the family" thing is kinda f*cked up if you really think about it ^_^;<br>so don't, just enjoy the wonderful mental image that is GrimmShiroIchi!**

**The entire thing was written in one sitting, so if there are any glaring mistakes that I missed, let me know so i can fix them please~  
>I blame ALL of this on Storm...<strong>

**Anyway! What did you guys think?  
><strong>


End file.
